


Santa Sirius and Remus’ Christmas Wish

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Christmas, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, Wolfstar Christmas, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Sirius makes for the most scandalous Santa, and Remus is on his way to the naughty list and coal in his stocking this year.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Santa Sirius and Remus’ Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

Every year, it was tradition for a seventh year student to dress up as Santa and sit in a great big armchair at the front of the Great Hall, so that all the little first years who still believed in the jolly man could share their Christmas wishes. This year, the honor went to none other than Sirius Black, who was the only person in the history of Hogwarts to ever volunteer for the job.

He wore a big red jacket and fuzzy hat, with boots to match, and was supplied with an endless array of cookies and milk by the house elves throughout the day. Sirius had been practicing his bellowing laughter and deep Santa voice for weeks now; sometimes Remus even heard it in his dreams.

“You can call me Santa Sirius,” he announced, showing off his new duds for Remus and James.

“It’s all wrong,” James frowned, grabbing a pillow from his bed and stuffing it down Sirius’ jacket. “If you’re Santa, you have to be fat.”

“You need red cheeks, too,” Remus nodded, digging in Sirius’ trunk for the little bag of makeup that Lily had given him for his birthday. Remus gently dusted some pink blush on Sirius’ cheeks, although he didn’t need much help once his entire face, from his nose to his ears, was already flushing a bright crimson. “Alright, good to go.”

“Come visit me later,” Sirius said, waddling towards the door. “I’ll make all your Christmas wishes come true.”

“My only wish,” James sighed, “is that you stop leaving your dirty underwear all over the room.”

Santa Sirius shrugged as he reached the door. “Santa isn’t a miracle worker, Mr. Potter.”

Hours later, after Remus had finished the bulk of his assignments and had grown bored watching snow fall daintily from the sky, he found himself wandering down to the Great Hall, skirting around groups of first years chattering over their meeting with Santa, trying to figure out if it was really him. Most were muggleborn and right on the cusp of losing all hope in Santa, but if they could see that dragons and unicorns were real, then what’s to say that Santa wasn’t, too?

When Remus poked his head into the Great Hall, he found it largely empty and quiet, save for Santa Sirius munching away at his cookies. Remus approached with his hands buried in his pockets, trying to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Santa Sirius waved Remus over, gesturing to his lap. “Come sit on my lap and tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

Remus covered his face with his fingers to stifle his embarrassed laugher, shaking his head. “I’m not sitting on your lap, Sirius.” He didn’t put up much of a fight as a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him on top of Sirius.

Behind the white beard, Sirius grinned and his eyes sparkled, wrapping one arm around the small of Remus’ back and resting his other hand on his thigh, quite a bit higher up his leg than any normal Santa would dare. “Now, tell me what you want for Christmas, young man.”

Sitting on Sirius’ lap was something that Remus wasn’t completely unfamiliar with, but it still felt a little too personal out in the Great Hall, where any bright-eyed first year could stumble in to say hello to Santa. Remus knew he wasn’t going to escape Sirius’ grip without giving an adequate answer, so he rubbed his lips together. There was, of course, that new book series he had been dying to read, and he could use some new inkwells for his feathers, but Remus had a better idea.

Cupping his hands around Sirius’ ear and brushing aside a curtain of fake white curls, Remus leaned in and whispered what he wanted for Christmas, a single word that made Sirius’ cheeks flush a brilliant crimson and the muscles along his arms contract. Remus pulled away from him and gazed at Sirius with two arched eyebrows and a sugary-sweet smile that suggested he knew exactly what was brewing underneath Santa Sirius’ baggy clothes.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Sirius nodded, unable to find any other words on his flustered tongue. He pat Remus’ thigh, leaving a discreet squeeze at the fold of his belt, and helped Remus slide to his feet.

“I expect to get what I want,” Remus declared, making his way out of the Great Hall with his sashaying hips hypnotizing Sirius until he was seeing stars.

A small first year waddled past Remus and up to the plush armchair, forcing Sirius to snap out of his naughty daydreams and pretend like he wasn’t thinking about Remus perched on his lap.

Hours later, after Sirius had nearly sweat through the Santa costume and his face permanently itched from the wig and beard, he rocketed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor dorms, jumping up the steps two by two, and didn’t stop until he crashed into their bedroom. Remus looked up from where he knelt by his trunk, organizing his books for the upcoming semester.

“No more suit and beard, huh?” Remus mused, rising to his feet and pushing the hair away from Sirius’ face. “I like you clean shaven anyways.”

“You’re going on the naughty list, Remus Lupin,” Sirius mumbled, crashing his lips against Remus’ with such force that they stumbled backwards to keep their feet under them. There was hands in hair and hips digging into hips and laughter bubbling in between gasping breaths, a kaleidoscope of fragments that entangled Sirius and Remus until there was no telling who was who.

Sirius fell onto the edge of the bed, and Remus wasted no time in climbing into his lap and straddling him on either side of his hips, gazing down at him with a bemused smirk.

“You’re a good Santa,” Remus nodded, grinding his hips down and relishing in Sirius’ sharp inhale. “You’ve got the perfect lap to sit on.”

“You’re getting coal for Christmas, you fucking tease,” Sirius declared, pulling Remus back on the bed and disappearing under the sheets.


End file.
